


Loading...

by Gela_Ace



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M, More Flashbacks, Semi Original Characters, or maybe sub chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela_Ace/pseuds/Gela_Ace
Summary: What if the hottest most gorgeous person sits beside you what will you do? That's the every day delema of one Kohatsu Allen. But what if the Asuma Kousuke today is actually a part of his somehow forgotten past?





	1. Loading Sereic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ao3, im not new here but its my first time writing a fic. Hope you guys will like it, and to those wonderful souls who can coach me on how to write a priper sex scene please! Please enjoy your stay.

Chapter 1 of Loading…

For the past days I’ve been thinking, how many times a NORMAL HUMAN supposed to think about someone they like!? I mean the acceptable amount of time? Because damn I feel no normal at all!!! Why you ask? Simple. Exactly 6 weeks ago at the start of the new semester, the most gorgeous man in University sat beside a plain person like me. Isn’t your heart and whole being goes all doki doki shit? Godfuckindammit. And that’s also the fateful day I realize I’m far from normal and have the biggest crush on ASUMA KOUSUKE.

 

“Allen what you loo—oh!” Judai said before he saw him or should I say them? He’s my childhood best friend Shirakasi Judai a history major who’s unfortunately as looser as I am. Sad.

“hmmm… he’s with the Royalés again.” I answered without looking at him. Yeah the group that Asuma belongs is called Familia Royalé, and if you’re one of them you’re in no doubt one of the elites who’s always on the VIP list of every party and all inside or outside of their curriculum. The leader of their elite group is the sweetest couple you can see, King & Queen; Akisawa Kentaro-san and Ino Hiroki-san, damn they’re perfect together. But no need to envy them I have Asuma and he’s as beautiful as always, I want to talk to hi—

“Go talk to him, ask him out!” Judai as if reading my mind, fuckin weird.

“Judai, you do realize that’s the craziest idea ever sprouted on your mouth right?” I ask as polite as possible while gritting my teeth.

“Just saying.” And he just continued eating again.

Damn I almost piss my pants when he asked weeks ago if he can sit beside me, now this dumbass wants me to talk to him? TALK TO HIM? To Asuma Kousuke? My biggest, gayest crush!? No. No no no, call it lame but— well okay I admit I do want to speak to him, BUT not if he’s surrounded by those equally attractive friends of his. And as far as rumor is concerned I heard that he’s dating someone already. So maybe it’s not right for me to ASK him out. For now I’m contented on watching him from afar (though it sounds creepy), watching him laugh and mingle with everyone. I must not indulge myself into thinking or imagining far too much coz I damn know that in the end only I will get hurt, so I wanted to be as realistic as possible and maybe someday I’ll find my courage to speak to him.

After some minute of silence Judai asks some random question and fell on that comfortable conversation until we decided that its time to visit the library and spend more time there.

 

++++++++++++++

I can feel his gaze on me again. Gosh, but I cannot budge, I cant look back and its frustrating.

“Kairi, is he looking this way?” I discreetly asked him while the whole gang is busy chattering with each other, but I know damn well that they’re listening.

“Well yeah, so is Shirakasi-san.” He answered in between chewing.

“Kairi-kun for the record please, its either you want to chew your food first and speak later but not both!” I shrieked Kairi just shrug, this brat!! Ill just ask another.

“Sonde babe, what he doin’ now!?” 

“Dunno? Seems constipated to me.” This idiot Kanai Sonde I call my best friend said loudly making the whole table look at us.

“Kou-chan mind sharing why’s that you want to know what Allen-kun is doing?” Hiroki-san inquired.

“I’m sorry Q-queen, I-its.. its just— ahm.. You know.” I answered lamely while being all fidgety, suddenly Sonde is cackling like a fuckin hyena.

“I fuckin hate you Sonde!!!” I said under my breath.

“Kou-chan, So-chan manners please.” Sonde stoped laughing and I just bowed my head. How can I even start explaining now that I seem to pick the king and queens interest? Sometimes I really wish Sonde is mute.

“Kousuke-kun please tell us whenever you’re ready, we don’t want to pressure you. But please remember that we’re all concern especially lately you seem too worked up about Kohatsu-san.” Kentarou-san said with his fatherly voice while rubbing the Queens back, maybe to calm him.

“King, Queen im so sorry for worrying you. Its just that—” I looked at Sonde for support he just shrug. So here goes nothing I guess. In one deep breath—

“ithinkallenismyfirstlovewhoImarrywaybackindaycare!” pwew! Then a series of ‘what’s’ comes next, dammit.

“Kou-chan what the fuck did you just say?” we all gasp loudly at Queens vulgarity; he’s not one to usually say words like that. Man this is harder than I thought.

“Hiro!?” King said softly.

“What? I cant fuckin understand a damn thing!” the whole cafeteria suddenly quiets down all eyes—wide eyes on their Queen. King sighs and stood up.

“APOLOGIES FOR THE COMMOTION.” Then he bowed, as if magic happen the cafeteria is back to its usual chatter. Queen didn’t say anything he just hide on King’s chest apologizing for his manners while he hush him.

“Kousuke-kun, can you repeat from the beginning please?” 

“I’m sorry— okay…—“ taking a deep breath; “ remember the story I told you about my day care love?”

“The one you demanded to marry you coz he accidentally stole your first kiss!?” Kouki said cheerfully. Blood rushed all the way to my face at the memory.

“Yes that! And excuse you Ki-chan he offered marriage!” I countered sticking my nose up the air, these idiots.

“Well going back, the other kid. My first kiss, my husband its— ahm—”

“Its Allen!” Noah piped loudly startling the neighboring table again. So the King give him a smile with murder intent that makes Noah shut up.

“Okay, so the boy who left you years ago and Kohatsu-san here is the same person? Wow that’s real interesting.” King said.

“But he doesn’t seem to know you though?” Kairi inquired.

“About that—”

 

** 15 years prior **

Little Kousuke is playing with the sand all by himself again, he ask several of his classmates before but they either ignore him and at one point Jiro-kun pushed him earning Kousuke a scraped knee and a bruise here and there. So he decided to play alone its better that way anyways, besides no one will interrupt him on watching Allen-kun. He’s the strongest and bravest in day care and even if he’s playing with Jiro-kun and the others his not a bully like the—

 

“Megane is playing by his own again, what a weirdo!” then they started laughing at him.

“Mommy told me that his dad left them not so long ago!” Jiro said and after a few murmurs around but he just continue building his sand castle.

“Mommy said his dad was with another guy! Super gross.” Added jiro, he really wanted to talk back but he knew better so he just continue and ignore their taunting even if its killing him inside but after a long second something hard hit his head making him tumble backwards.

“Speak up you weirdo!” shouted Jiro but Kousuke cannot speak, all he can do is cry in silence wishing for them to stop and for the teachers to take notice, what he did not expect is for someone to help him seat up and wipe his tears.

“I will not ask if your okay coz your not but will you trust me?” without any idea what this person is talking about little kousuke nodded. And the person stood up. Now in front of him is the back of the person he always stared at— Allen-kun.

“jiro enough talking. You hurt him enough, it’s not nice to hurt someone!” Allen said firm and full of authority.

“so your friends now? Allen-kun who wants to be friends with that weirdo? Besides he’s dad is gay, what if we caught gay virus? Yuck!” he said with disgust all over his face, all the other kids who surrounded them do the same or either gasp in surprise.

“Ok. But what’s wrong with being gay? I have two dads and they love me the same. Does it make me full of gay virus too? That’s so lame.” another loud gasp from the crowd including Kousuke, is all of this true? Why isn’t Allen afraid to confess it? Or is he doing this just for him, but lying is bad teacher always remind them of that.

“Yuck Allen is disgusting too!” Jiro announced.

“Lets not play with them and tell the teachers! We need to make sure we didn’t caught it!” as if on cue the teachers burst out of the door telling them to go back inside. But when Kousuke tries to stand with Allen’s support the surrounding is swaying stepping on his own feet dragging Allen with him to the ground. He expect the sand to hit his body not something solid and warm, and when he open his eyes he saw the widest eye ever existed and feverish Allen-kun just then he noticed that his lips is becoming warmer due to something like a flesh— 

“S-sorry— I. I…. didn’t. I—” he stuttered standing up suddenly, the dizziness and shyness all went away as he sprinted back to the classroom hugging the teachers thigh to notice him.

After that little incident the bully leaves him alone so is Allen, the harsh words are still there but just one glare from Allen and they’ll all shut up. Then one afternoon Allen sat beside him with a flower crown in hand.

“Kousuke-chan!” he called earning his attention but he didn’t answer.

“Ahm—” Allen is fidgeting, he looks like he’s suppressing his pee.

“Kousuke-kun!” He tried again with more confidence in his voice.

“W-what is I-it A-Allen-kun?” then Allen stood up, bend his right knee and lower himself to the ground.

“Dad told me that I should take responsibility of my actions. And prove that I’m no barbarian who just steal kisses and walk away. So please Kousuke Chen would you like to be Sagimoto Kousuke and be my bride?” And offer him the crown and a small silver ring that he didn’t notice earlier.

Time seems to stop and Kosuke don’t know what to do, he wanted to cry to shout and get the teachers attention but he can’t choose so he does every choice at once. Allen is still on the ground while the teachers surround them, Allen retell everything so they told Kousuke that it will be rude to make Allen-kun wait for his answer so when he calmed down he do as he told.

“Okay. I accept Allen-kun,” he answered in between hiccups.

 

** Present **

“Chen?” Noah asks.

“Yeah, my mother re-married when I was 7 so Shingo and I became Asuma.”

“But how about Kohatsu-san!?” king asks curiously.

“I don’t know what happened, all I can remember is they’re moving overseas. Then we lost contact.” Actually I wouldn’t even remember it if not for the ring attached to his necklace that is oddly Identical to mine, that’s the reason I ask to sit beside him.

“Are you planning on telling him soon?” Hiroki-san asked firmly. Am I? Will I? I didn’t answer because even I am not sure, I’m not confident enough to confess.

“Besides your dating Arita Kenji right?” its Noah again, this kid is more energetic than usual.

“Correction! FAKE dating Arita Kenji!” Kairi defended in my stead.

So from their everyone seems to forgot about ‘the Allen issue’ and continued on gossiping about why I’m dating Ken Ken my ever stoic other best friend. And is already planning on sabotaging the engagement whatsoever until most of us needed to attend our classes. Maybe someday I’ll find my courage to speak to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just flashbacks-- full side story cooming soon.

For the past week aside from Judai’s dumb suggestion that Allen dismissed pretty quickly nothing exciting really happened. Asuma-kun still sits beside him during English Lit. And so far Allen is still a hermit too shy to even glance at his direction. Lame. Oh yes! How can he forget! Allen got his heart broken just today, coz no one really warn him about Arita Kenji the Arita Kenji, the sole heir of Arita Empire, the largest construction company in Japan is the one Asuma-kun is dating. As people around say they are a great pair indeed, they look like a couple straight out from that one drama Nobunaga-kun is watching. It’s noting compared to Allen who’s basically nobody. But then again it’s just a (huge) crush so he’ll be fine, Allen keeps repeating to himself he doesn’t know why (of course he does, he’s just being in denial) but his mind is so stubborn to comply.

 

“Allen what’s bothering you?” Shige said starling Allen from his daze. Making him tumble himself on the chair creating a very load thud.

“Dad!” He greeted then another set of noisy feet storms from outside.

“WHATISHAPPENINGHERE?THERE’SALOUDNOISEJU—"

“Hayashi-kun will you slow down a bit?” He’s about to retort but as if reading from his expression Shige answered,

“No Hayashi-kun Its not what you’re thinking, I’m just asking him okay? Please calm yourself.” Hayashi weights his options but think that it’s better to give them space for now since Shige will just fill him in later. So he after kissing them both in the forehead he then walk out of the room.

After a few minutes of silence, Allen righting himself Shige started again.

“So Allen, mind telling me what is it or should I keep guessing?” Shige confirms before sitting on Allen’s bed. But he just bows his head further like a little boy ashamed of his wrong doings.

“Honey look at me.” Shige tried again now standing up and grabbing Allen’s hand to his.

“Allen, remember that you’re still my baby boy. The boy who is too tough on the outside but is afraid of dentists.” Allen just groaned for bringing up his childhood fear (maybe up until 2nd grade of middle school, but he wont admit it.).

“Daaaaaaaad!” Staring at Shige with his usual frown.

“You shouldn’t bring things like that up! Now I’m having the mental image of my lame self again! Urrgggsss” he fakes frustration but his dad is not having it.

“You don’t have any right to call yourself lame young man! If your father hear of it believe me you wont like the outcome!” he warns because yes, the only thing that Hayashi doesn’t want is Allen belittling himself, being taunt by others due to your status in general is not fair but believing on them is a different story. At least that’s what Hayashi thought Allen.

“Dad can I ask something?” Shige hums in acknowledgement.

“What’s it like to you when you realize you’re in love with Father?” silence. Then Shige look at him dead in the eyes and suddenly blooms red as if he magically caught a fever.

“Ahm.. I.. Y-your father.. I…” he stuttered and more blushing from his Dad, Allen cannot take it and he burst out laughing. Allen doesn’t need to be Sherlock to solve this mystery and put two in two together, what he’s sure about is that his Father and Dad did not have an ideal first time of some sort.

“*Ahem*” Shige recovering from his initial shock clears his throat. But the flush is still there.

“I do not know if you’re old enough to hea—”

“Dad I’m 20!” he burst unbelievably.

“But— but… my baby boy— my pure innocent Allen.” 

“Dad… DAD!!! Just answer my question!” patience is running low.

“Oh.. Yeah. So as I was saying—"

 

**flashbaaaaaaaaack**

 

Hayashi is running late, and Shige’s patience is thinning out. Where in the world Kohatsu fucking Hayashi go? Call time is 4pm and its already quarter to 6; Shige cannot leave the house because Kohatsu-san told him to wait for Hayashi before departing to airport. Damn that brat I’m going to skin him ali—

“I’m hoooooooome!” a shout then a thud echo’s to a rather silent house and it only means one thing. Running down the stairs he is met with a passed out Hayashi on the genkan face first.

“Kohatsu-kun! Hey! Are you alive? Don’t you know what time it is? Your wasting time! MY TIME!” he said but no answer from the unmoving man. He sighs and flips him so he can talk.

“Kohatsu-ku— urgggs… you reek of alcohol! Gosh!” 

“hmm… Shige! You’re here!” Hayashi bewildered oh his earlier surrounding.

“Oh yeah? Maybe since 2 hours ago dumbass!” Hayashi giggled in response.

“Shige-chan is so cute!” and suddenly a lips was on his. against his will Shige over heated, looking like a tomato with glasses.

“W-wha— wha…” out of frustration he hit Hayashi square in the face and storms back to his students bedroom.

“Fucking Hayashi and he’s drunken state, and his loud mouth and and.. – Fuck!!!” Shige shouted heart still racing mind still playing a replay of what Hayashi said.

Moments passed and Shige is still hiding, no Hayashi coming upstairs to claim his room. Maybe he already passed out, he thought. 

“Serves him right! The he—“ then a sudden footsteps, damn!

“SHIGEEEE!! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” Then banging. This idiot is disturbing the neighbors with his loud gorilla voice.

“Stop fuckin shouting you damn brat!!!” He answers back while opening the door.

“Shige why did you run?” He asks with teary eyes and attempting to give Shige a hug.

“What the!! Hayashi you fucki—“ Hayashi’s lips seal his again for the second time in 10 minutes.

A soft moan escape Shige’s mouth urging the other to deepen the kiss further. Hands everywhere until suddenly Shige is being maneuvered to the bed, Hayashi removing his clothes.

“Shige—” he whispered between kisses.

One thing leads to another. But Shige did not stop him one bit, why indeed? Shige has needs so is Hayashi. Things may be different after but who cares, they’ll take care of it the next time. As expected Hayashi act as if nothing happened the next day. Though he stared a bit longer on Shige’s bite marks and bruises all over. He still tutors, sometimes teaching ends up in Shige panting and gasping sometimes wilder. Other times Hayashi will bring his new girlfriend over and Shige has to wait until they’re done. And like a loop it continues until Hayashi graduates High School. Its not unusual for someone to have a relationship like they do, so is falling in love. Shige fights his feeling till the very end, denying every advances after realizing his feelings but the more he do the more he crave Hayashi’s touch even he damn know the other is not serious at all. Then—

“You’re in love with me? Are you fucking joking Shige?— I thought you understand our set up? Besides you know my girlfriend is pregnant! Im not fucking gay! Then why?” Hayashi answered disgust painted on his face. They’re both naked and Shige is sore all over but he forced himself to stand up and pick his discarded cloths dressing himself back.

“why indeed Hayashi? Well I apologies for spurting such nonsense, lets just forget I ever said anything. Thanks.” giving him one last smile he leaves the house the very same moment he decided leave Hayashi’s life.

** end of flashback **

 

“wow—” the only word Allen can utter.

“Yeah.” But he smiled fondly of the memory.

“then how?”

“well after you know—” pointing at Allen “after my cousin died you remember us staying in U.S for almost 2years right? Months after I started to my new company your Father where there, the same fine man that he is now.”

Allen thinks for a bit “yeah I did. I was home with nosuke when you get back crying and we both end up crying too.” Oh now he wonders how Nosuke is doing..

“Moving forward he asks for forgiveness and I gave it to him and you know the rest.” Standing and grabbing his son’s hands on his, “Allen love is not all flowery stuff nor a perfect fairy tail, sometimes its very bumpy that you need support. But if your feelings are true you wont be afraid to jump head on. Love is beautiful when you’re with someone you desire and desired you back, it’s not something you can plan because every day is new planning. I know your thinking what’s our secret to last this long after everything, but that’s basically it… no secrets. Listen, be patient and no matter what happen don’t let jealousy eat you alive.” Smiling so brightly Allen thinks he might need sunglasses.

It takes hours for them to finish talking about Allen, about school and all the random stuffs to notice that it’s getting dark outside only until Hayashi asks help in the kitchen.

++++++++++++

After telling Allen their story it’s as if a torn was removed from Shige’s chest. Oh no, he doesn’t have any ill feelings towards his husband no. its painful recalling about the past but he got over it, and he’s just thankful that Allen understand.

“hey!” Hayashi calls from the bathroom door sweats hanging low in the waist and towel around his neck.

“hayashi-kun” meeting his husband halfway and drying his hair. “how many time do I have to tell you to dry your hair before returning to bed? The same with Allen—” he huffed, Hayashi just hugs him tight and it’s hard to breath.

“what’s with you?” he whispered bringing his hands on his cheeks so they’re eye to eye.

“I’m sorry—” Hayashi said under his breath but it’s enough for the other to hear. “I’m really sorry Shige… I’m so asha—” but then a soft lips interrupts him.

Shige stared at him hard after the kiss, “please don’t say that. Not ever do you understand?” after a nod as a confirmation Shige ushered him to bed so Hayashi can lie on his shoulder.

“sometimes I’m having nightmares. Its you giving me that very same smile walking away from my life the second time but now with Allen.” Hayashi buries his face on Shige holding him even tighter as if confirming that he’s real and still by his side. “I don’t want that to happen— once is enough… I’m scared—” Shige just hums while rubbing his husbands back and wait for him to calm down. It is indeed hard for him but so is Hayashi. The only difference is that aside from his family he has Allen to lean on. After several minutes the sobbing stops and Shige was released from his tight grip and reposition him so that Shige’s head is now in the crook of his neck.

Shige nuzzles him breathing in that same musky smell that is his Hayashi “I love you. Please don’t forget that okay?” and a kiss— Either knows who falls asleep first but one thing’s for sure; all the confirmation of their love was said before darkness pull them into a dreamless paradise.

When morning comes the two woke up with Allen cooking breakfast and laughs can be heard. “Nobu-kun, Judai-kun Good morning!” Shige chirped happily seeing his second babies. “morning love birds!” they chorused. Hayashi just flicked their foreheads and pull a chair for his husband. “morning Dad, Father.” After the talk last night something feels different, he cannot put his head on what it is but Shige feels its. Looking around with his husband, Allen and his adopted son’s he smiled. This is life, this is love and he won’t trade everything for anything, they may not seem the usual family circle but who the fuck cares? He has a loving husband and son(s) that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year fellas! My plan was to post chap2 before 12am but my phone crash so is my computer (maybe i was cursed yesterday) oh well please enjoy 😇😇😇


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister stole the laptop im using so it took another 4 days to re-write the chapter. Next update will maybe on or before Sato Ken-san's birth day. LoL, love lots peps 😇

For one ASUMA KOUSUKE to be jealous is like putting hot sauce to your coffee; it’s disgusting and imaginable. Who the hell would believe that the man who has it all would be this pouty jelly over some beauty that’s basically hanging on Allen’s shoulder? (DAMN BITCH!!) at least Sonde has the audacity to point it out. But then the BIATCH with Allen is actually Matsumura Ryuu the model. Tch.

‘damn! He’s really gorgeous!’ Sonde said beside him, ‘damn Sonde and your ever loud mouth!’ Kousuke deadpan, ‘wow Kou-chan he’s prettier than you!’ this fucker what the hell is wrong with Sonde comparing this shameless biatch with a maiden like him? Gosh.Then suddenly Kenji is on his way to them with flowers in hand, huwaaaaaaaay? Kousuke internally screamed to the universe. ‘woah your boylife is here.’ He just sighs, coz damn just the sight of his other best friend putting up an act just to alter the entire media’s attention to them and not with Kato-kun and Him is tiring.

‘Kousuke you damn idiot act happy a little, paparazzi is following me’ Kenji blurted kissing him in the cheeks. Damn paparazzi and their dog like radar. And on split seconds decision he put a front of hugging Kenji and happily accepting the flower (goddammit). And as if faith is playing a game with him Allen and his biatch is looking at them, making Kousuke suddenly pull himself away from Kenji ‘fuck! FUUCK Allen just fuckin saw us’ he muttered just enough for Sonde and Kenji to hear but they just give him a shrug and let themselves be damned with whatever ranting they’ll both receive later and leave the area well at least until the paparazzi has taken enough proof for whoever company is it today. ‘damn universe and that bitch!’ Asuma mentally cursed speeding away. 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the talk with his Dad Nosuke miraculously called and inform the Kohatsu household that he will be transferring to Allen’s school instead of just being home schooled due to his schedule.

And now together with Allen, Nobunaga and Judai the four of them enter the school grounds; and of course all eyes are on them. ‘A(h)a(h) your school is really amazing!’ Nosuke happily chirped bouncing on his heels. ‘wow— what are you a first grader?’ Allen deadpanned gripping on his shoulders to literally stop the idiot from moving. ‘Rio this will be your school too starting today so we’ll have plenty of time to explore the whole place.’ Nobunaga said on his right. ‘buuuuut if you want we can go now though don’t mind this losers here!’ Judai told grinning. ‘I would love that JuJu! but NaNa is right though.’ Judai faked gasp ‘I feel betrayed Rio!’ then they all laughed just like the old times.

‘I miss this—‘ Nosuke pointing at the four of them ‘us walking laughing carelessly’ they all smiled at the memory of little them covered in scratches and dirt after playing too much in park near their houses, Allen and Judai missing a tooth after falling from a tree Nosuke with a bump on his head very visible that Judai can’t stop laughing at it and Nobunaga with a scraped knee. The memory makes their heart swell with joy and nostalgia coz who would have thought that their childish dreams are only a few steps away from their grasp.

When the morning schedules are done the group decided to sit on their usual ‘loser only’ spot but today with Nosuke in tow it’s like an instant 360 turn and cameras are kinda pointed on them or at least to Nosuke them being the background and that sucks. Allen deeply sighs, and Nosuke is clinging to him like a koala he is. ‘aA, isn’t that the your Asuma-kun?’ he suddenly whispered and Allen discretely cast a glance and to his surprice Arita Kenji is approaching Asuma’s table with flowers? Wow romantic indeed. ‘that’s his boyfriend’ Ari—‘ and just as he was about to avert his eyes Arita Kenji kissed Asuma and he seems very happy receiving the affection and the flowers. ‘oopsie’ he heard Nosuke before Allen and Kousuke’s eyes meet. In an instant Allen placed his head on Nosuke’s shoulder and a very deep sigh that even Judai and Nobunaga heard.

Allen did not know what he does after everything that he saw and is now wandering to a place his kinda not familiar with, now all he can see is a vast land filled with grass and whatever wild flower it is and a tree house. Wow where the hell in Tokyo he is? Is he still even in Tokyo?

Allen slightly panicked looking at the surrounding. ‘Arf! Arf!’ Allen jumped at the sudden sound ‘the hell you came from?’ he asked the dog who drop a pack of bread and is now sitting in front of him. For starters Allen grew up believing that animals hate him but now he lets himself indulge the fact that what he knew was a lie coz damn this doggo seems happy right now so to test his theory he picked up the bread and pet doggo once, twice, trice then hugged it or is it squeeze? Allen doesn’t care at all, ‘oh gosh! Please let me be your human!’ he said fondling the dog’s belly. ‘Arf! Arf!’ then doggo run off to the tree house’ direction, Allen and his curiosity followed him and— ‘Sam you moron! Gimmi back my bread!’ Allen’s heart stop for like 3 seconds, his tiny eyes widen and his mouth dries. ‘where did y—/ Arf! Arf!’ Sam barked facing his direction and the other guy did so. ‘A-alle— K-kohatsu-kun?’.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Allen-kun saw them and it still left a bad taste on Kosouke’s tongue dammit. And also what’s the deal between HIS Allen (proclaiming that he owns Allen is Asuma’s new kink and he’s proud of it) and Ryo Matsumura? Why that biatch clinging to Allen? Why are is HE even far too close to Shirakasi-kun and Sato–kun? Are they related? He’s thinking too much that he didn’t even noticed that he’s crushing his dogs belly if not for the load whimper so he move away immediately but the dog seems to hold a grudge to him already and run off outside but not before stealing his last bread. ‘SAM get back here!’ he shouted to no one so he just sat there pouting and cursing (still) the universe. When he’s satisfied enough of his cursing he decided to get up coz he heard Sam barked twice already. ‘Sam you moron! Gimmi back my bread! ‘ ‘Where did y—/ Arf! Arf!’ when the dog saw him t barked again but facing the other direction and ‘A-alle— K-kohatsu-kun?’ HOLY CAMEL! Kousuke mentally gasp.

Why in the nine hell is (my)Allen here? with Sam? Is this fate? Is that it? WHY!!!! To Kosouke’s internal monologue. ‘ahm— H-hi?’ Allen said after hat feels like hours, ‘hi I’m asuma kousuke this is my dog sam he’s been with me since middle school the tree house is family owned and my house is just at the front street!’ he said rapidly making him gasp for air at the end— ‘ahahahahahah!’ then a loud laughter from the other Allen ‘your very funny Asuma-san’ he said still clutching at his stomach, as if magic Kousuke turned bright red and he fidgeted even more. Kousuke is so embarrassed he hugged Sam for comfort and muttered a little curse (again) for his lameness. Few more long minutes passed no one utter a single word Allen to spooked at Auma’s rapid fire of information the later for his not so discrete thundering heartbeat, so Sam made a move and suddenly jumped Allen knocking him down and that action send another heart attack to Kousuke.

What the hell is wrong with Sam today? Did he realize his owners oozing want to the other human? Goddammit Sam is too intelligent sometimes for his own good. ‘I’m sorry Kohat—ack!‘ curse you Sam and your grudge he mentally screamed before he falls directly to Allen’s Adonis chest. ‘uhg—‘ a sudden grunt that made Kou open his eyes and look up and to his shock (delight) what he saw is the most angelic most handsome (actually his walking wet dreams) face ever walked on earth ‘h-heavy..’ Kousuke’s eyes widen and he suddenly pushed himself up to give way so Allen can do the same. ‘s-sorry— Sam is being a pain in the butt today.. I swear he’s a god boy.’ But Allen just grunt again flexing and bending and checking for anything before looking at him smile bright ‘that’s fine, I’m fine. Are you okay though? Must be tough him having a tantrums?’ he said good-naturedly then a magical afternoon begin, them falling into easy conversation, no force laugh no fidgeting no shying away just them being themselves with Sam in tow. Neither cannot believe their luck, once upon a time they’re stranger then look at them now as if they’ve known each other before well at least that’s what Allen thought.

‘Kohatsu-kun may I borrow your phone?’ without another question he hand the phone and so Kousuke fidled with a few times and a sudden *ding* was heard indicating that a message has arrived. ‘Kohatsu-kun I entered my information and get yours too so, if in case you would like to fine a case against my dog its way easier.’ Then they both laughed at the terrible joke but Allen accept it coz why not? Damn this is his crush making the first moce like duh? ‘kidding aside, ahm— maybe… ahm we c-can grab s-some coffee sometimes— ?’ Kousuke lamely proposed looking everywhere but Allen’s eye. ‘sure. Are you free tomorrow?’ Allen bravely answered, wow it’s a miracle that he’s still standing here and not piss his pants in nervousness like damn, stuffs like this only happen on Allen’s (always) wildest dream. ‘YES!’ Kousuke blurted enthusiastically. ‘good. So— I guess It’s time for me go home?’ he shyly said scratching his neck, Kousuke blushed and hummed as if giving Allen a chance to change his mind but a long minute passed and he didn’t so Kousuke just give him the direction one last glance at each other until Allen walked away smile too big it started to ache.

Hours have passed and the smile haven’t leave Kousuke’s faces, he’s too excited for the “date” that he prepared the most expensive cloths and perfume he owned while happily day dreaming of the outcomes, bewildered of the only fact he failed to mention and remember. ‘Oh shit!’ Kousuke cursed dropping his clothes to grab his phone and furiously scrolled his contacts, a few rings after ‘You’re so fucking slow Kenji!’ he shouted to the other line, ‘oh hello to you too Asuma-san.’ The not “kenji” voice answered ‘where the hell is kenji? Who are you? Gimmi that idiot Kenji!!’ he angrily said not really realizing who he’s talking to then a few quite murmur can be heard in the back ground then a few statics ‘KOUSUKE YOU MORON WHAT IS YOUR GODDAMN PROBLEM?’ now it is the real Kenji ‘who that? Are you with someone? Are you at the mansion? Or at your penthouse?’ he continuously asked without a care, ‘what a fucking moron. Really. I’m with Ken today at OUR penthouse, about to kiss but one VERY important ASUMA KOUSUKE-SAN called, yell at my boyfriend and killed the mood. So how can I be of service ASUMA KOUSUKE-SAN?’ Kenji must be really angry if he’s like this and Kousuke felt guilty and ashamed but he really need to tell Kenji the situation so he swallows his pride first and continue ‘im really sorry but we have a situation.’

He inhaled ‘so— I may or may not have asked my crush for a coffee tomorrow?’ then silence ‘Hello? You there? Did you he—‘a very deep sigh then a low chuckle was heard and frown, did Kenji just sigh on him? Unacceptable! ‘so? How is it my problem? Its not as if I have a say on that matter?’ Kousuke stared into nothingness, ‘but aren’t we putting a front, what if those damn media crea—‘, ‘so? Then invite Sonde or King and Queen or anyone if you’re too afraid. Okay how about this why not invite his group on Ken’s party? So we can also tell him about it if you’d like?’ Kousuke wanted to cry, is this real? ARITA KENJI ready to admit to a stranger his secret? Kato-kun must be a real deal. ‘that’s on the valentines right?’ when he got the confirmation he needed he apologized again and hung up the call. Kousuke will still push he plan for tomorrow and maybe after a few more dates he’ll tell Allen about the invitation, besides that’s like almost a month away they have time for now he wanted to be selfish first and wanted to savor this feeling. Little by little. No need to rush for he knew Allen wanted the same pace. With that thought in mind Kousuke slept with the wildest smile he can remember after marrying Allen on their kindergarten days.


End file.
